


Don't Let This Line Go Slack

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: Dexter’s Lab is on and Tyler has his hand down his pants.The two are not related.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [someone](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/153976660038/ok-i-seriously-need-more-of-your-writing-can-you) on tumblr wanted phone sex - enjoy!

Dexter’s Laboratory is on and Tyler has his hand down his pants.

These two events are not related.

In Tyler’s other hand is his phone, pressed to his sweaty ear as he squeezes himself.

“You touching yourself for me, baby?” The voice is crackly, but Tyler can understand perfectly what Josh is saying.

“Mhm.” With his eyes closed and his lips parted, a pink tongue darts out to wet them and his fingers give another hard clench around the head of his dick. Spongy and wet from having been leaking so long.

“Good.” A line of static and what sounds like Josh moving around. “Jerk yourself off nice and slow. And I mean _slow_. Tease yourself.”

Tyler sighs and the tight ring of his fingers starts to slide achingly slow down the length of his cock, precum smearing as he throbs and messes the insides of his sweats further.

“Was that a sigh I heard?” Josh doesn’t sound pleased. “Stop touching yourself.”

“No, please, Josh. I was just breathing heav-“

“Tyler. Now.”

With a whimper and a spasm of his upper body, Tyler lets go of his cock. He lays his hand against the inside of his thigh and his fingers brush the damp spot on his sweatpants where the head of his dick has been touching. His cock gives a twitch and Tyler feels hot all over. He sighs again, hungrily watching the tent in his pants.

“Good boy,” Josh says, like he can see Tyler. Like he knows Tyler stopped touching just because he asked. He does know. Tyler would do anything Josh asked him to. “Now. You know what happens to ungrateful sluts, don’t you?”

Tyler whines and his fingers ball instead into a fist against his thigh. The fingers of his other hand tighten around the phone. “Josh-“

“Take your pants off. Put me on speaker and get on your hands and knees.”

Tyler nods and is all of a sudden very disappointed that Josh can’t actually see him. He would be so proud of his boy, obeying orders, tugging his sweats off and turning onto his hands and knees with his phone directly below him, cock bobbing between his legs. “I’m ready.”

“What’re you ready for, baby boy?”

“To spank myself. Right, daddy?”

“God, you really are perfect.” Josh’s voice breaks and he has to clear his throat. Tyler grins at that, hiding his smile in the soft, supple flesh of his bicep. “Okay. Five slaps. And I wanna be able to hear them.”

“Right.” Tyler reaches back, but instead of starting right away he smooths a hand over his ass, humming loud enough for Josh to hear him. “Dada, my ass is so big. It needs you to squeeze it, needs you here teaching me a lesson. I don’t like having to do it by myself.”

There’s a sharp intake of breath from the phone, but Josh only says, “Stop teasing.”

“You or myself?” Tyler asks cheekily.

“Both. Spank yourself. Now.”

The first slap rings out around the room, but it’s not as hard as Tyler can go. His ass barely stings.

“One, daddy.”

“Hm? I didn’t hear it.”

“But-“

“No. I didn’t hear it. So it doesn’t count.”

Tyler thinks about putting up a stronger fight, but what daddy wants, daddy always gets. So he just huffs and moves his phone down near his knee, gives himself a harder slap and then soothes the sting with his hand. “Was that better?”

“Yes.” Josh’s voice sounds strangled. “I heard that one.”

 _Good_ , Tyler thinks, and then gives himself a second smack. He goes to his elbow on this one, squeezing his eyes shut as his knees start to quake. “T-Two.”

“Good boy, Ty. Keep going.”

He gives a third slap and instinctually rocks forward away from it, like someone else is doing this to him. Like Josh is here between his spread legs turning his ass red and making it burn like this. “Three…”

“Doing so well, baby. Two more.”

Head hanging between his shoulders, Tyler switches and spanks himself again with his other hand, on the other cheek, making sure it’s still hard enough for Josh to hear. “Four, ugh.” The burn sinks deep into his skin and to his cock, and he twitches again, sending a glob of precum to the sheets.

“One more, T-Ty.”

“Daddy,” Tyler whimpers, and can’t help when his fingers sink in to brush over his hole. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Yes. I had to. You sound so good, Tyler. So fucking wrecked for me.”

Tyler worries his bottom lip between his teeth and stares at the headboard. He wants to tell Josh, but he knows doing so might earn him an extra punishment. Fuck it, he thinks. In for a penny, in for a pound or something like that. “Hey, Josh. I’m…um, touching myself. Just putting my fingers over my ass and it feels so good. I’m so empty without you here.”

Josh must take pity on him because there’s a sound like heavy breathing down the line and then Josh says, “I’m so sorry I can’t be there, Ty. Soon, though. Only a couple more days. I miss you so bad.”

Tears prick his eyes, but he does his best to blink them away. This is supposed to be hot, not terribly depressing. And Josh is right. He’ll be back in Ohio in four days exactly. All Tyler has to do is wait it out.

So he lands the fifth slap and doesn’t even count it, just yelps and collapses on the bed, rubs himself against the sheets. He almost sends his phone flying before remembering about it and retrieving it from the edge of the mattress. “Did I do good, daddy?”

“So good, Tyler. So good for me. What’re you doing now?”

“I’m just rubbing myself all over the bed and humping a little. What’re you doing?”

“I’m jerking myself off. Fast. I wanna cum for you.”

Tyler makes a noise and pouts, hips jerking hard against the sheets. “Wish you could cum on me. Or in me.”

Josh’s throat clicks. “I know, baby. I’d cum all over your dick and then make you touch yourself with it.”

“Oh God, please. That sounds so fucking good. Would you let me lick some of it up? You know I love how you taste.”

“Mm, of course. I’d do it for you, scoop it onto my fingers and feed it to you with your head hanging back and your mouth open. God, Tyler, you don’t even know what you do to me. I’m about to cum so hard.”

“Do it, daddy. Please. I want you to cum all over your stomach and up onto your chest, want it dripping over your nipples so I can clean it up after.” Except he can’t. Because Josh isn’t here. He sniffs and swipes a hand over his nose.

“Ty,” Josh groans, and then there’s a garbled moan and Tyler knows Josh is coming, can hear the faint slick sounds of his fist jacking over his cock.

The thought makes him rut harder into the bed, pushing himself down with his knees splayed on either side. The glow of the TV against the wall is almost blinding, everything in HD as he pushes his cock between the sheets and his stomach. “J-Josh…I need…tell me I can cum. Please? I need it. Need to do it for you.”

“Yes, Ty.” Josh is breathless, some kind of rattling sound accompanying his words. “Cum for me, baby boy. And let me hear it.”

He pulls his phone closer and makes sure his mouth is right near the receiver when he starts whimpering, choking on wet sobs and a high-pitched wail. “My bed is creaking, but it’s really quiet with this new mattress. I really wish you could hear.”

“I can imagine, baby. I know exactly how you look right now with your hair matted with sweat, your legs straining to push you down. You probably have the TV on low too, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Tyler laughs, and the feeling of a smile not forced for once makes his cock jump under him. “Old Cartoon Network reruns.”

“Knew it.” By the sound of his voice, Tyler knows Josh is shaking his head good-naturedly. “I know you, Ty. I know you wanna cum. So go ahead. You’ve been such a good boy. Just picture me right there with you, petting your hair and whispering filthy things in your ear.”

Tyler nods and cums automatically, thinks about Josh telling him he’s worthless, just a slut to be fucked, holes to be used. His head is fuzzy with it, ears ringing against the words that aren’t really there. In his mind Josh grabs him by the neck and chokes him, pushes his face into the pillows and slaps his ass again. It’s still burning.

But when he comes to, Josh is muttering about how good he is, what an angel he was, how much Josh wishes he were there right now, to cuddle him. Because Tyler always gets clingy after he comes.

Except for now. Now he’s just sad.

There are tears rolling down his cheeks before he knows it and he sobs before he can stop himself.

Josh’s mantra stops and he pauses. “…Tyler?”

“I’m sorry,” Tyler gasps wetly against the sheets. “I just miss you so much. Why did you move? Why do you have to be in California? Why couldn’t you stay here?”

A sad sigh. “I’m sorry, Tyler. You know why I moved out here. I wish I could be there with you, I really do. Or that you could be here. But I’m coming home soon, okay? You just have to wait for me.”

“But then you’ll just leave again.” Tyler hates the whine in his voice, cum already sticking on his stomach. “No matter how long you spend here, you live there now. And I can’t move out there, I already said. We’ll never be together like we used to.”

“I’m so sorry.”

Tyler sniffs. “It’s okay.” It’s not. “I’m sorry I’m crying. I don’t know why I’m this emotional.”

“You don’t have to apologize. You’re emotional because you’re the lead singer. That’s how you think of all the good songs.” Josh is teasing, which means Tyler is free to giggle and roll over and forget about the tears drying on his cheeks.

“True. That and watching Dexter’s Lab.” Which is ending now, replaced by a rerun of Courage the Cowardly Dog.

“I knew you had the TV on, I could just feel it.”

“I almost always do when we do this. Makes me feel less alone.”

A pause. “Are you insinuating you want Dexter to watch us have sex?”

“Mark did that one time and it wasn’t as fun as we all thought it would be, remember?”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Josh?” Tyler bites at a fingernail. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Four days, right?”

Josh sighs and Tyler relaxes. “Four days.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
